your Mine
by Enchimie
Summary: Hujan yang mempertemukan kita dan hujan juga yang memisahkan kita. " Andai aku bisa mencium bau darahmu saat hujan, semuanya tidak akan seperti ini." - Kwon Soonyoung. " Aku menyukai hujan Soonyoung-ie" - Lee Jihoon. / SoonHoon/ Soonyoung x Jihoon / BL.
1. Chapter 1

cast : Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Jihoon

Seventeen member's

Rating : T

Warning : BL. OOC se OOC nya. Typo(s). Alur kecepatan. Sekali lagi OOC.

Summary :

Hujan yang mempertemukan kita dan hujan juga yang memisahkan kita. " Andai aku bisa mencium bau darahmu saat hujan, semuanya tidak akan seperti ini." - Kwon Soonyoung. " Aku menyukai hujan Soonyoung-ie" - Lee Jihoon.

Bus dari Busan menuju Seoul itu mendadak berhenti, karna seorang namja dengan warna rambut mencolok 'biru' berdiri dijalan tepat didepan bus. Padahal hari itu hujan sangat lebat, tapi namja dengan warna rambut mencolok itu sepertinya tidak peduli.

"Ajushii, bisa aku naik bus ini?" tanya namja itu pada supir bus. " Boleh, tapi kau tetap harus bayar walaupun kau naik ditengah jalan " jawab supir. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan supir namja itu langsung menaiki bus, ia duduk disebelah namja dengan warna rambut yang tak kalah mencolok dengan rambut nya 'merah muda'.

Tanpa sengaja tangan nya menyentuh tangan namja di sebelah nya, yang tersentuh terbangun, terkejut tangan nya merasakan sesuatu yang sangat dingin.

"Hai, aku Kwon Soonyoung" sambil tersenyum lebar namja berambut biru berujar. "Eng..., oh kau sangat basah, apa kau tak kedinginan? " tanya namja berambut merah muda dengan mata yang agak memicing khas baru bangun tidur. "Aku tak kedinginan sama sekali. Maaf aku membangun kan mu." Soonyoung mengatakan nya sambil menunduk kan kepala. "Tak apa, dan aku Lee Jihoon" jawab namja berambut merah muda sambil tersenyum manis. 'Senyum mu sangat manis, sama seperti bau darah mu Lee Jihoon-ssi' batin Soonyoung.

Sesampai di pemberhentian bus."Soonyoung-ssi apa kau yakin tidak ingin memakai jaket? Aku yakin kau pasti sangat kedinginan" tanya Jihoon dengan nada khawatir karna sebelumnya Soonyoung menolak tawarannya. "Aku tak...baiklah aku akan menggunakannya, tapi bagaimana cara aku mengembalikannya?" jawab Soonyoung dengan senyum manis tapi batinya tersenyum penuh kemenangan karna ia menemukan cara agar bisa bertemu dengan Jihoon lagi.

"Berikan aku alamat mu, akan ku antar setelah aku mencucinya" tanya Soonyoung lagi karna yang ditanya tak menjawab. "Maaf, aku tak bisa memberikan alamat rumah ku ke orang yang baru ku kenal, bagaimana jika kau mengantarkanya ke sekolah ku saja?" tawar Jihoon. "Baiklah, dimana kau sekolah?". "WM High School" jawab Jihoon dengan senyum manisnya. 'Jihoon-ssi berhentilah tersenyum. Atau aku akan menggigit mu' batin Soonyoung menggeram.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa di sekolah Jihoon-ssi" ucap Soonyoung sambil berbalik meninggalkan Jihoon, tak ingin berlama lama karna Soonyoung takut kehilangan kendali pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Annyeooooooong..." sapa Soonyoung dengan sangat keras saat masuk ke rumah yang cukup megah. "Soonyoung-ie, kapan kau sampai? Kenapa tak memberitahuku? Aku bisa menjemputmu. Dan kenapa kau basah begini? Apa kau baik baik saja? " tanya seorang namja berambut panjang tanpa henti sambil memeluk Soonyoung.

"Jeonghan hyung biarkan aku bicara, bagaimana aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang kau tanya bertubi-tubi" Soonyoung menggerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Baiklah, mian" jawab Jeonghan sambil melepas pelukannya. "Sekarang cerita padaku bagaimana kau bisa basah seperti ini?" tanya Jeonghan. "Hyung di daerah Busan hujan lebat, jadi...ya beginilah" jawab Soonyoung apa adanya sedikit malas menjelaskannya pada Jeonghan.

"Arraseo, sekarang masuk kamar mu, lalu mandi dengan bersih. Setelah itu turun untuk makan malam" perintah Jeonghan, Soonyoung hanya mengangguk mengerti dan mengerjakan semua yang di perintahkan Jeonghan.

Saat Soonyoung menuruni tangga seseorang menubruk tubuh nya dan memeluknya erat sambil berteriak "Hyuuuung". "Seungkwan-ie lepassss, aku susah bernapas" desis Soonyoung disela usahanya melepaskan pelukan Seungkwan darinya.

"Soonyoung-ie kapan kau datang?" tanya namja berwajah emo dengan suara rendahnya memeluk Soonyoung sebentar. "Baru Wonwoo-ya, dimana Minghao?" tanya Soonyoung saat menyadari anggota keluarganya kurang.

"Aku disini hyung" jawab namja bernama Minghao dengan mata bulat berkedip polos. "Oh, Minghao-ya" yang di sapa hanya tersenyum dan memeluk sebentar hyungnya. "Sudah selesai acara melepas rindunya? Tidak bisakah sekarang kita makan?" tanya Jeonghan yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Hyung untuk apa kau memasak sebanyak ini?" tanya Soonyoung saat menyadari meja makan mereka penuh dengan makanan. "Untuk menyambut kedatanganmu?" tanya Jeonghan balik. "Ehhh hyung, kau tau aku tidak makan, jika kau ingin menyambut kedatanganku berikan saja darah mu pada ku hyung" jawab Soonyoung sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ya! Jangan bicara seperti itu saat di meja makan, kau ingin semua dongsaeng mu kehilangan nafsu makannya?" tanya Jeonghan dengan geram, sedangkan para dongsaeng yang dimaksud Jeonghan hanya diam tidak peduli. "Mian hyung, aku hanya bercanda. Mana makanan ku?" tanya Soonyoung saat tak menemukan makanan nya. "Di dalam lemari es, ambil sendiri!" perintah Jeonghan.

Soonyoung hanya mengangguk dan menuju ke lemari es mengambil sekantong darah segar dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. "Hyung, darimana kau mendapatkan darah segar ini?" tanya Soonyoung menuju ruang makan dengan segelas darah ditangannya. "Bukannya kau yang pesan? Tadi pengantar biasa yang mengantarnya" sahut Jeonghan disela kegiatan makannya. "Oh iya, aku lupa..hehehe" cengir Soonyoung yang sudah kembali duduk disebelah Wonwoo.

.

Selesai makan malam mereka menonton TV di ruang tengah "Hyung kapan aku mulai sekolah?" tanya Soonyoung tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya matanya masih fokus ke TV.

"Besok Soonyoung-ie, semua keperluanmu sedah aku siapkan kau hanya perlu bangun pagi siap siap ke sekolah dan berangkat ke sekolah!" titah Jeonghan sambil melirik Soonyoung sekilas. "Arraseo, gomawo hyung" jawab Soonyoung menatap Jeonghan lalu memeluk nya. Jeonghan hanya tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan dongsaeng nya itu.

.

.

"Hyuuung, Soonyoung hyuung" Seungkwan tanpa henti mengguncang tubuh Soonyoung yang masih terlelap. "Wonwoo hyung, Soonyoung hyung tak mau bangun!" teriak Seungkwan dari lantai dua, tentu saja karna kamar Soonyoung berada di lantai dua.

"Seungkwan-ie katakan pada Soonyoung jika dia tak bangun maka makananya akan di sita Jeonghan hyung!" teriak Wonwoo tak kalah keras nya. Soonyoung yang sayup sayup mendengar perkataan Wonwoo bangun, "Arraseo..." jawab Soonyoung dengan wajah bantal dan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

.

.

"Soonyoung hyung kau lumayan keren ternyata" kalimat itu langsung Seungkwan ucapkan setelah melihat Soonyoung turun dari lantai dua menuju meja makan. "Kau baru menyadarinya? Dan kau mengatakan 'lumayan'? Itu salah Seungkwan-ie bukan lumayan tapi sangat keren!" jawab Soonyoung sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan.

"Terserah kau hyuung" jawab Seungkwan malas melayani Soonyoung dipagi yang cerah, tak ingin hari nya diawali dengan mood yang buruk.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka merapikan meja makan. Bergegas keluar rumah takut terlambat sampai di sekolah. Mereka semua berada di satu sekolah, tapi tentu saja di kelas yang berbeda.

Sesampai di depan gerbang sekolah, Soonyoung tersenyum lebar saat membaca tulisan yang tertera pada gerbang sekolah nya itu. 'WM High School'. 'Jihoon-ie tunggu aku' batin Soonyoung senang.

.

TBC/END?

RnR please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

cast : Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Jihoon

Seventeen member's

Rating : T

Warning : BL. OOC se OOC nya. Typo(s). Alur kecepatan. Sekali lagi OOC.

.

.

Sesampai di depan gerbang sekolah, Soonyoung tersenyum lebar saat membaca tulisan yang tertera pada gerbang sekolah nya itu. 'WM High School'. 'Jihoon-ie tunggu aku' batin Soonyoung terlalu senang, bahkan ia tak sadar di wajah tampannya sudah ia tampilkan sebuah seringai yang mengerikan -menurut Seungkwan-

"Hyung, jangan pasang senyum yang mengerikan seperti itu. Bahkan hari pertama sekolah kau sudah memberi kesan yang tak bagus hyung" ucap Seungkwan sambil berlalu dari hadapan Soonyoung. Soonyoung hanya menggerutu sebal mendengar ucapan deongsaeng nya yang sangat ceplas ceplos itu.

"Soonyoung-ie kau ke ruang guru dengan Wonwoo saja ne? Aku ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan" ucap Jeonghan sambil senyum manis. "Ya hyung, sudah sana selesaikan urusan yang lebih penting dari pada deongsaeng mu ini hyung" jawab Soonyoung malas, ada sedikit nada tidak terima karna hyungnya lebih memilih 'urusannya' dari pada dirinya.

Tok tok tok

"Seonsangmin aku mau mengantar Soonyoung" ucap Wonwoo saat sudah berada di depan gurunya. "Gomawo Wonwoo-ya. Kau bisa ke kelas sekarang" jawab Park seonsangmin pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo langsung berlalu setelah sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Kwon Soonyoung-ssi?" tanya Park seonsangmin. "Ne seonsangmin" jawab Soonyoung ramah. "Boleh aku memanggil mu Soonyoung-ie saja?" tanya Park seonsangmin lagi. "Tentu seonsangmin" jawab Soonyoung. "Baiklah. Soonyoung-ie sebenarnya kau satu kelas dengan Wonwoo, tapi karna ini hari pertama mu jadi kau haru masuk dengan ku karna aku wali kelasmu. Ah! Sebentar lagi bel masuk, ayo kita ke kelas mu sekarang" ajak Park seonsangmin.

Park seonsangmin memasuki ruang kelas yang akan menjadi kelas Soonyoung. "Baiklah semuanya, hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru. Soonyoung-ie silahkan masuk" ujar Park seonsangmin.

Suasana kelas yang awalnya hening kini dipenuhi oleh suara teriakan tertahan dari siswi-siswi yang melihat Soonyoung. "Annyeong haseyo, Kwon Soonyoung imnida. Kuharap kita bisa berteman" sapa Soonyoung ramah dan jangan lupa kan senyum andalan nya.

Saat Soonyoung melihat keseluruh penjuru kelas ia tertegun, namja dengan warna rambut mencolok yang menarik perhatiannya berada satu kelas dengannya. 'Oh! Betapa beruntungnya dirimu Kwon' batin Soonyoung senang.

"Soonyoung-ie kau duduk dibelakang Jihoon-ie" perintah Park seonsangmin. Jihoon yang mendengar namanya disebut mendongakkan kepalanya. Ekspresi yang awalnya datar kini berubah dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Soonyoung-ssi?" guman Jihoon menatap namja di depan kelasnya. Soonyoung berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Sekilas ia melihat kearah Jihoon yang masih memasang wajah terkejut.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring disertai engan helaan nafas lega dari para murid.

"Soonyoung-ie ayo kita ke kantin" ajak Wonwoo. Lalu ia melirik ke arah Jihoon "Jihoon-ie ayo kita ke kantin" ajak Wonwoo sambil menarik lengan Jihoon.

"Wonwoo-ya kau kenal Soonyoung-ssi?" tanya Jihoon. Sebenarnya Jihoon sadar pertanyaan nya bodoh karna tentu saja Wonwoo mengenal Soonyoung, Soonyoung tadi sudah memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas. Hanya saja mendengar Wonwoo memanggil Soonyoung dengan embel-embel 'ie' membuat Jihoon tidak mengerti.

Wonwoo bukan tipe namja yang akan memanggil orang yang baru dikenalnya dengan panggilan akrab seperti ia memanggil Soonyoung tadi. "Oh aku lupa, Soonyoung sebenarnya saudara ku Hoon-ie" jelas Wonwoo. Jihoon yang mendengar hanya ber 'oh' ria. Ia tau semua saudara Wonwoo bukan saudara kandung, bahkan diantara mereka tidak ada yang memiliki marga yang sama.

Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo, Xu Minghao, Boo Seungkwan bahkan sekarang Kwon Soonyoung. Jika ditanya kenapa Wonwoo hanya menjawab 'Kami memiliki nasib yang sama dan dengan beruntungnya kami di kumpulkan oleh bocah tengik yang sampai sekarang mebiayai kehidupan kami'. Jihoon ingin bertanya siapa 'bocah tengik' yang dimaksud Wonwoo, tapi Wonwoo bilang ia akan memperkenalkannya jika sudah waktunya.

"Jihoon-ie jangan memanggilku 'Soonyoung-ssi' tapi panggil aku Soonyoung-ie arra?" ucap Soonyoung sambil tersenyum manis. Tapi melihat Jihoon hanya diam tanpa ada niat menjawabnya Soonyoung kembali membuka suara "Teman Wonwoo teman ku juga, lagi pula kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya". "Ne arraseo" jawab Jihoon sambil melempar senyum manisnya.

"Apa kita hanya akan berbincang disini dan tak akan makan siang?" pertanyaan Wonwoo sontak di jawab gelengan oleh Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

Saat tiga namja itu berjalan di koridor menuju kantin percakapan mereka hanya diisi oleh suara Soonyoung yang menceritakan pertemuan pertama dirinya dan Jihoon.

.

"Hyung kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Seungkwan bahkan sebelum ketiga namja yang menghampirinya duduk. "Soonyoung dan Jihoon pakai acara perkenalan dulu" jawab Wonwoo acuh tak peduli Soonyoung yang melirik kearahnya tajam.

"Hansol-ie!" teriak Seungkwan cukup keras. "Hai Seungkwan-ie" jawab namja bernama Hansol sambil berjalan menghampiri meja Seungkwan.

Soonyoung menatap sengit kearah Hansol. Ia tak suka Hansol dan ia punya alasan yang kuat untuk itu. Bau darah Hansol jelas menunjukkan bau darah vampire keluarga Choi. Dan Soonyoung benci keluarga Choi sangat membeci mereka.

Hansol sadar Soonyoung menatap sengit kearah nya dan ia juga sadar bau darah Soonyoung bukan bau darah manusia. Karna bagaimanapun juga bau darah vampire berbeda dengan bau darah manusia walaupun setiap manusia memiliki bau darah yang berbeda. Tapi ia yakin bau darah Soonyoung adalah bau darah seorang vampire. Hanya saja Hansol tidak tau dari kelompok mana Soonyoung berasal.

.  
Saat Hansol pergi kembali ke kelas nya Soonyoung langsung buka suara. "Aku tidak suka namja bernama Hansol itu" ucap Soonyoung. "Kenapa hyung?" tanya Seungkwan jelas ia bertanya semua orang juga tahu jika Seungkwan menyukai Hansol.

"Sengkwan-ie nanti kita bicarakan ini di rumah" jawab Soonyoung serius. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Seungkwan bungkam walaupun ia sangat ingin bertanya. Jeonghan, Wonwoo dan Minghao mengangguk paham berbeda dengan Jihoon yang memandang ke lima namja dihadapannya dengan bingung.

Sepanjang pelajaran Sejarah setelah istirahat Jihoon tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ia juga penasaran kenapa Soonyoung yang biasanya ceria berubah menjadi begitu serius. Walaupun baru mengenal Soonyoung, Jihoon cukup tau kalau tipikal Soonyoung orang yang ceria.

"Hoon-ie mian, hari ini aku tak bisa menemanimu ke toko buku" ucap Wonwoo sambil menundukkan kepala. "Kau tahu kan tadi Soonyoung bilang kami harus membahas sesuatu" lanjut Wonwoo. "Tak apa, jangan pasang wajah bersalah seperti iti Woo. Kau sama sekali tidak pantas menggunakan ekspresi sepert itu" ucapan Jihoon begitu menusuk tapi Wonwoo tau Jihoon memaafkannya.

.

"Hyung kenapa aku tidak boleh dekat dengan Hansol?" tanya Seungkwan tepat setelah mereka berlima menginjakkan kaki di rumah. "Seungkwan-ie apa kau tau siapa Hansol sebenarnya?" tanya Soonyoung menatap tepat ke mata Seungkwan yang berada dihadapannya. "Tentu hyung! Bahkan aku kenal baik dengan keluarga nya, walaupun keluarga Hansol hanya Seungcheol hyung dan Jisoo hyung" jawab Seungkwan mantap.

Namun jawaban Seungkwan malah membuat Soonyoung semakin geram. "Jangan pernah dekati mereka lagi Boo. Baik itu Hansol maupun hyung nya!" ucap Soonyoung dengan nada meninggi, hal ini langsung mengundang tanya dari yang lain tak biasanya Soonyoung membentak deongsaengnya.

Seungkwan baru akan angkat suara tapi Jeonghan lebih dulu bertanya pada Soonyoung. "Soonyoung-ie kenapa Seungkwan tidak boleh dekat dengan Hansol?" tanya Jeonghan lembut tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan jika ia juga ikut marah. Soonyoung menatap semua namja yang ada di rumahnya lalu berujar "Tidak ada satupun dari kita yang boleh dekat dengan keluarga Hansol!" ucapan Soonyoung terdengar mutlak.

"Soon-ie bagaimana kami bisa memutuskan akan menjauhi mereka atau tidak? Kami sudah cukup lama mengenal mereka lalu tiba-tiba menjauhi mereka? Itu tidak masuk akal Soon. Jadi jelaskan pada kami, kenapa kami tidak boleh dekat dengan mereka" ucap Wonwoo.

Wonwoo kenal betul bagaimana sifat Soonyoung, mungkin karna ia jauh lebih lama mengenal Soonyoung dari pada yang lain. Jadi ia memanggil nama Soonyoung dengan panggilan Soon, biasanya Soonyoung akan tenang jika sudah dipanggil begitu. "Woo aku tidak ingin kalian terluka itu saja. Kau tau aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai kalian" ujar Soonyoung dengan nada yang lebih tenang.

Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar jawaban sahabatnya "Soon aku tau itu, hanya saja kami butuh penjelasan Soon". Soonyoung berpikir sejenak, apa ia harus memberitahu saudaranya tentang alasannya atau tidak. "Soon katakan, kami akan menerima setiap alasan yang akan kau katakan" ucap Wonwoo seakan mengerti isi pikiran Soonyoung.

"Hansol itu...seorang vampir. Dan dapat dipastikan jika saudaranya juga seorang vampir" jawab Soonyoung sambil melihat satu persatu saudaranya. Seungkwan menutup mulutnya terkejut, walaupun Soonyoung seorang vampire tapi ia tetap tidak menyangka dirinya selama ini dikelilingi vampire selain Soonyoung. Terlebih orang yang disukai bahkan dicintainya juga seorang vampire.

.

.  
TBC

RnR please ^^ . Kalau ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan. Tanggapan dan kritik membangunnya ditunggu ya.

Tanks to :

Ujisoonochihoon , , tinkywinky , ErrorCodec ^^


	3. Chapter 3

cast : Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Jihoon

Seventeen member's

Rated : T

Length : Chaptered

Warning : BL. OOC se OOC nya. Typo(s). Alur kecepatan. Sekali lagi OOC.

.

.

At WM High School

.

Lima namja tampan tampak memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka, namun aura yang mereka pancarkan tampak tidak bersahabat bahkan mood maker diantara mereka pun tampak sangat kusut atau lebih tepatnya tampak sangat ketakutan.

"Seungkwan-ie!" sapa namja blesteran yang tak lain adalah Hansol. "Ayo kita ke kelas" ajak Hansol. Belum sempat Hansol memegang tangan Seungkwan untuk menariknya ke kelas Seungkwan sudah ambil langkah untuk menjauh dari Hansol. Soonyoung yang melihat deongsaeng nya didekati vampire keluarga Choi itu langsung berdiri diantara Seungkwan dan Hansol. Soonyoung menatap Hansol sengit. "Jangan dekati Seungkwan lagi, jika kau berani mendekatinya. Aku yang akan membakar tubuhmu sampai menjadi debu Hansol-ssi!" ujar Soonyoung dengan suara yang sangat rendah dan jangan lupa penekanan disetiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Soonyoung menarik Seungkwan menjauh dari Hansol dan melirik saudaranya yang lain untuk segera mengikutinya. Hansol hanya diam melihat Seungkwan-nya ditarik oleh Soonyoung, ia tak mengerti biasanya Seungkwan akan menolak untuk menjauh darinya tapi sekarang Seungkwan bahkan seperti tak ingin ia sentuh.

.

.

"Seungkwan-ie!" sapa seseorang sambil berteriak, saking kerasnya teriakan itu semua siswa-siswi dikoridor menoleh untuk melihat pemilik suara. "Seokmin-ie!" jawab Seungkwan tak kalah nyaring sambil melambaikan tangannya. Bahkan saking senangnya Seungkwan sempat lupa akan kejadian di depan gerbang. Soonyoung mengerutkan dahinya bingung, Wonwoo yang melihat Soonyoung kebingungan berujar "Namanya Seokmin, teman Seungkwan dan juga adiknya Jihoon". Soonyoung menoleh kesumber suara kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

"Ayo ke kelas sama-sama!" ajak Seokmin pada Seungkwan saat sudah berada didepan lawan bicaranya. " Annyeong Jeonghan hyung, Wonwoo hyung, Minghao-ya dan...?" acara sapa menyapa yang diberikan Seokmin terhenti saat ia melihat sosok namja yang tak ia kenal. "Soonyoung hyung" kata Seungkwan sambil memperkenalkan Soonyoung kepada Seokmin. "Annyeong Soonyoung hyung. Lee Seokmin imnida" sapa Seokmin ramah. "Annyeong" balas Soonyoung dengan senyum manisnya.

Seungkwan, Minghao, dan Seokmin berjalan kearah barat. Sedangkan Jeonghan berjalan kearah timur. Soonyoung dan Wonwoo berjalan ke arah keselatan.

.

"Annyeong Jihoon-ie" sapa Soonyoung ramah dengan senyum yang sangat lebar hingga matanya yang sudah sipit menjadi semakin sipit. "Annyeong Soonyong-ie, annyeong Wonwoo-ya" sapa Jihoon ramah dan jangan lupakan senyum manisnya yang menyebabkan Soonyoung diabetes.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau ingat saudara jauh yang pernah aku ceritakan?" tanya Jihoon tepat saat Soonyoung dan Wonwoo sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya bertanda bahwa ia ingat. "Tadi malam dia sudah sampai di rumah, dan ternyata dia bukan saudara jauh dari appa tapi saudara jauh dari eomma tiri ku"ucap Jihoon dengan suara yang mengecil diakhir kalimat. Sebelum Wonwoo sempat menjawab perkataan Jihoon bel masuk sudah berbunyi dan sialnya Cho seonsangmin yang sangat menghargai waktu juga ikut masuk ke kelasnya.

.

.

"Soonyoung-ie , Jihoon-ie ayo ke kantin" ajak Wonwoo saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Jihoon, Soonyoung dan Wonwoo berjalan beriringan menuju kantin. Sesampai di kantin mereka mencari meja yang masih kosong keseluruh penjuru. Dan yang mereka lihat hanya lambaian tangan Seungkwan yang menandakan bahwa ia telah menyiapkan meja untuk mereka bertiga. "Seungkwan-ie kemana yang lain?" tanya Soonyoung saat mendapati ternyata dongsaengnya hanya duduk sendirian. "Mereka lagi mengantri ambil makanan hyung. Jeonghan hyung menyuruhku untuk duduk disini, katanya kalau semuanya mengantri nanti kita tidak dapat meja hyung" jawab Seungkwan.

Soonyoung melirik Seungkwan kemudian bertanya " Kwan-ie kau mau makan apa? Biar hyung yang ambilkan" Seungkwan yang mendengar tawaran Soonyoung mengangguk antusias sambil berujar "Sama seperti punya hyung saja" jawab Seungkwan. Soonyoung mengangguk mengerti kemudian melirik Wonwoo dan Jihoon yang masih diam "Kalian tidak ambil makanan?" tanya Soonyoung. "Aku pikir kau juga akan mengambilkan kami Soon" jawab Wonwoo. "Mana mungkin Woo, tangan ku hanya dua. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa membawa empat nampan sekaligus?" tanya Soonyoung sedikit jengkel. Akhirnya Soonyoung berlalu dari hadapan Wonwoo diikuti Jihoon dan tentu saja Wonwoo juga.

.

.

"Hyung! Boleh aku bergabung?" tanya seorang namja dengan senyum polosnya. "Tentu, kemari Chan-ie" ajak Jeonghan. "Oh! Hyung siapa namja itu?" tanya Chan dengan suara yang pelan atau bisa disebut berbisik kearah Jeonghan. " Chan kenalkan ini Soonyoung, Soonyoung kenalkan ini Chan" ucap Jeonghan dengan gelagat orang yang memperkenalkan temannya. "Annyeong Chan-ie" sapa Soonyoung ramah. "Annyeong Soonyoung-ssi" sapa Chan dengan nada canggung. "Panggil hyung saja" tawar Soonyoung. " Ne hyung" jawab Chan dengan senyum polosnya.

"Seungkwan-ie sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan ini dari tadi tapi aku lupa. Kenapa kau sepertinya menjauh dari Hansol?" tanya Seokmin. "Eyy hyung, itu tidak mungkin. Mana bisa Seungkwan hyung menjauh dari Hansol hyung" sanggah Chan. "Awalnya hyung juga berpikir seperti itu Chan. Tapi tadi Seungkwan tidak mengajak Hansol bicara, jangankan bicara melihat Hansol saja sepertinya Seungkwan tidak mau" jawab Seokmin yakin. Chan, Jihoon dan Seokmin menatap Seungkwan bingung. Berbeda dengan keempat saudara Seungkwan. "Aku lagi marah pada Hansol. Dan jangan sebut namanya didepan ku lagi. Arra?" tanya Seungkwan sambil menatap Seokmin serius. Seokmin hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Wonwoo-ya, Soonyoung-ie aku ke perpus, kalian duluan saja ke kelas" ucap Jihoon sambil berdiri. "Jihoon-ie aku ikut!" teriak Soonyoung tanpa mempedulikan bahwa seisi kantin memperhatikannya. "Soonyoung hyung dekat dengan Jihoon hyung?" tanya Chan saat mendengar hyung bertubuh mungil-nya memanggil Soonyoung dengan embel-embel 'ie'. "Hmm, Soonyoung sekelas dengan ku yang berarti juga sekelas dengan Jihoon. Lagian mereka sudah kenal sebelum Soonyoung masuk sekolah" jawab Wonwoo masih fokus kemakanannya.

.

.

"Jihoon-ie mau cari buku apa? Biar aku bantu mencarinya" tawar Soonyong. "Cari buku untuk tugas Cho seonsangmin" jawab Jihoon masih fokus pada rak buku dihadapannya. "Kenapa tidak mengajakku dan Wonwoo tadi?" tanya Soonyoung bingung, karna tugas yang dimaksud Jihoon tugas kelompok dan kelompok Jihoon bersama dengan Wonwoo dan dirinya, tapi Jihoon mencari bahan tugasnya sendirian? Yang benar saja, kalau seperti itu bukan tugas kelompok namanya.

"Tadi kau dan Wonwoo masih makan, mana mungkin aku mengajak kalian disaat kalian masih makan" jawab Jihoon sekenanya. "Tapi kalau seperti ini nanti Wonwoo berpikir kau tidak menghargainya sebagai anggota kelompok Jihoon-ie" ucap Soonyoung dengan nada lembut. Jihoon memutar tubuhnya menghadap Soonyoung kemudian berujar "Kalau begitu nanti aku akan minta maaf pada Wonwoo". Soonyoung yang mendengar ucapan Jihoon yang terdengar tulus hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Apa sudah semuanya Hoon-ie?" tanya Soonyoung saat melihat Jihoon membawa beberapa buku untuk didata bahwa ia meminjam buku-buku itu. "Sudah" angguk Jihoon. "Noona, boleh bukunya aku taruh disini dulu? Masih ada buku yang perlu aku cari" ucapan Jihoon jelas membuat Soonyoung bingung, jelas-jelas tadi namja mungil dihadapannya ini mengatakan kalau sudah semua buku yang mereka perlukan telah didapatkan. "Hoon bukannya sudah semuanya?" tanya Soonyoung. "Ada satu buku yang perlu aku cari Young-ie. Dan itu tidak berkaitan dengan tugas kita" jawab Jihoon. Kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Soonyoung.

"Buku apa yang kau cari Hoon?" tanya Soonyoung sambil menghampiri Jihoon. "Buku yang berkaitan dengan vampire. Apapun itu selama masih membahas tentang vampire aku akan meminjamnya" jawab Jihoon masih fokus melihat rak buku tinggi dihadapannya. Soonyoung tertegun, dia bingung kenapa Jihoon mencari buku yang berkaitan dengan vampire. "Kenapa tiba-tiba pinjam buku tentang vampire Hoon? Kita tidak ada pelajaran tentang makhluk mitos itu" ucap Soonyoung mencobah mencegah Jihoon untuk meminjam buku yang berkaitan dengan bangsanya. "Aku ada alasannya Soon, saat apa yang aku curigai terbukti maka aku akan memberitahumu" ujar Jihoon mantap.

Soonyoung terdiam sejenak sampai lamunannya buyar karna suara gerutu yang keluar dari mulut tipis Jihoon. Jihoon melompat-lompat mencoba manggapai sesutu atau lebih tepatnya menggapai sebuah buku. "Hoon kalau tidak sampai kau bisa minta tolong padaku kan?" tanya Soonyoung sambil menggapai buku yang diinginkan Jihoon. Saat Soonyoung hendak memberikan buku itu ke tangan Jihoon dia tertegun jaraknya dengan Jihoon sangat dekat. Jihoon yang juga menyadari bahwa dirinya sangat dekat dengan Soonyoung mendongakan kepalanya, perlahan warna merah samar menjalar di wajah putih nya yang mulus. Untuk beberapa saat mereka merasa nyaman dengan posisi yang diciptakan Soonyoung secara tidak sengaja. Seolah ada magnet pada mata indah Soonyoung, Jihoon hanya memfokuskan pandangnya pada netra Soonyoung.

"Ekhm, maaf disini bukan untuk pacaran" sanggah seseorang saat melihat adegan mesra Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Jihoon yang kembali ke alam sadarnya mendorong tubuh Soonyoung dengan tidak berperasaan hingga Soonyoung jatuh ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya. "Oh hyung, mencari buku? Kalau begitu carilah aku duluan hyung" ujar Jihoon sambil berlalu melewati namja yang mengganggu acaranya dengan Soonyoung yang diketahui bernama 'Choi Seungcheol'. "Kau..." geram Soonyoung saat melihat namja dihadapannya. "Lama tak bertemu Soonyoung-ie" sapa Seungcheol seakan tak peduli dengan geraman yang dihadiahi ole Soonyoung.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Mohon maaf atas typo(s) yang bertebaran dan penggunaan EYD yang tidak benar. Saran dan Kritik yang membangun ditunggu

RnR Please ^^

Review nya jangan lupa :D


	4. Chapter 4

cast : Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Jihoon

Seventeen member's

Rated : T

Length : Chaptered

Warning : BL. OOC se OOC nya. Typo(s). Alur kecepatan. Sekali lagi OOC.

.

.

.

"Kau..." geram Soonyoung saat melihat namja dihadapannya. "Lama tak bertemu Soonyoung-ie" sapa Seungcheol seakan tak peduli dengan geraman yang dihadiahi oleh Soonyoung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Soonyoung pada namja dihadapannya. "Meminjam buku mungkin? Atau untuk menemuimu? Kurasa keduanya benar" jawab Seungcheol. "Untuk apa kau mencariku p.e.n.g.h.i.a.n.a.t? Setauku kita sudah tidak ada urusan" desis Soonyoung sambil menatap Seungcheol tajam. Belum sempat Seungcheol menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung, Jihoon kembali ke tempat mereka sambil berujar "Yoong-ie! Aku akan ke kelas apa kau akan tetap tinggal di perpus?" tanya Jihoon saat sudah berdiri didekat dua namja yang tengah bersitegang tanpa menyadari aura yang dikeluarkan oleh dua namja itu adalah aura yang sangat membunuh. "Aku akan ke kelas bersama mu Hoon. Dan sunbae aku duluan ya" ucap Soonyoung sambil berlalu dari hadapan Seungcheol dan menarik tangan Jihoon untuk menjauhinya.

.

.

"Jihoon-ie kau mencari bahan untuk tugas Cho seonsangmin? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" tanya Wonwoo sambil melihat judul buku yang dibawa Jihoon dan Soonyoung. "Mian Wonwoo-ya, tadi kau sedang makan" jawab Jihoon dengan nada menyesal. Wonwoo melirik Soonyoung yang berada di belakang Jihoon, Soonyoung hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil bertanda bahwa apa yang dikatakan Jihoon benar. "Arraseo, tapi jangan ulangi lagi ne?" tanya Wonwoo seperti bukan pertanyaan tapi pernyataan. "Ne!" jawab Jihoon dengan senyum manisnya.

.

.

"Wonwoo-ya, apa kita jadi mengerjakan tugas di rumahku?" tanya Jihoon sambil memasuki semua alat tulis dan bukunya kedalam tas. "Ne" jawab Wonwoo melirik sekilas lalu kembali sibuk memasuki alat tulis dan bukunya kedalam tas. "Soonyoung-ie beritahu Jeonghan hyung kalau kita akan ke rumah Jihoon untuk mengerjakan tugas" perintah Wonwoo pada Soonyoung. Soonyoung mengangguk kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Jeonghan.

.

.

Saat Jihoon, Wonwoo, dan Soonyoung menunggu bus yang akan mengantar mereka menuju rumah Jihoon sebuah mobil Lamborghini Veneno Roadster berwarna merah berhenti tepat ditempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempat pemberhentian bus. "Jihoon-ie, apa kau akan pulang?" tanya namja yang mengendarai mobil Lamborghini itu dengan senyum manis yang bisa melelehkan hati siapa saja. Tapi berbeda dengan Soonyoung, bahkan tanpa melihat si pengendara Soonyoung tau bahwa namja itu termasuk namja yang berbahaya. "Ne Jisoo hyung" jawab Jihoon sambil membungkuk kan badannya untuk melihat si pengendara yang ternyata bernama Jisoo.

"Kalau begitu aku antar saja, bagaimana?" tawar Jisoo. Saat Jihoon akan menjawab ajakan Jisoo, Soonyoung lebih dulu angkat bicara "Tidak! Kami tidak perlu tumpangan". Hal itu sontak membuat Jihoon menatap Soonyoung, tentu saja yang ditawarikan Jihoon tapi kenapa Soonyoung yang menjawabnya. Masih menahan sedikit amarah yang disebabkan Soonyoung Jihoon kembali bersuara "Mian hyung lain kali saja, hari ini kami naik bus saja. Hyung bus nya sudah dekat sebaiknya kau segera pergi hyung, kalau tidak dimana busnya akan berhenti" ucap Jihoon sambil melirik bus yang semakin mendekati tempat mereka. "Arraseo, annyeong Jihoon-ie" ucap Jisoo sebelum pergi meninggalkan ke tiga namja yang ia jumpai tadi.

Tepat setelah Jisoo pergi dengan mobil mewahnya bus yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke rumah Jihoon sampai ditempat pemberhentiannya. "Kajja!" ajak Jihoon sambil menaiki bus.

.

"Soonyoung-ie kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu pada Jisoo hyung?" tanya Jihoon saat mereka sudah menduduki bangku penumpang dibagian paling belakang dengan posisi Wonwoo diantara Jihoon dan Soonyoung. "Karna kita memang tidak membutuhkan tumpangannya Hoon" jawab Soonyoung acuh tidak sadar dengan tatapan membunuh yang Jihoon layangkan padanya. "Tapi tetap saja, kau tidak bisa menolak tawaran orang seperti itu Soonyoung. Itu namanya tidak sopan!" balas Jihoon dengan nada jengkel. "Dia itu vampire nama ada masalah dengan sopan santun" sahut Soonyoung dengan volume suara yang sangat kecil bahkan Wonwoo yang disebelahnya saja tidak dapat mendengarnya. Wonwoo hanya menghela napas menyesali posisi duduk yang ia pilih.

.

.

Jihoon, Wonwoo dan Soonyoung perlu berjalan 100 m dari pemberhentian bus untuk menuju rumah Jihoon. Tidak butuh waktu lama ketiga namja tampan itu telah sampai dirumah yang tidak bisa dikatakan sederhana. Karna bagaimana pun rumah dengan 2 tingkat ini termasuk rumah mewah dengan ukiran elegan yang terdapat pada pintu utamanya.

"Silahkan masuk" ucap Jihoon kepada dua temanya. Saat menginjakkan kaki ke rumah Jihoon Soonyoung sempat terdiam sejenak. Memastikan penciumanya tidak bermasalah, karna dia baru saja mencium bau vampire di kediaman keluarga Lee ini, tidak hanya satu orang tapi ada tiga orang. Dan salah satu dari ketiga vampire itu sangat familiar bagi Soonyoung.

'Apa Jihoon seorang vampire? Tapi bau darahnya murni darah manusia. Atau Jihoon punya saudara Vampire?' terka Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung-ie apa kau hanya akan berdiri disana?" tanya Wonwoo saat melihat saudaranya bergeming. "Ah, ne..ani" jawab Soonyong sedikit kebingungan.

"Jihoon-ie kau sudah pulang" sapa seorang yeoja paruh baya sambil menghampiri Jihoon kemudian memberi sekilas pelukan. "Ne eomma aku akan mengerjakan tugas dikamar bisa eomma siapkan kami cemilan?" tanya Jihoon. "Tentu, masuklah nanti eomma yang akan antarkan" jawab eomma Jihoon atau sebut saja Nyonya Lee. Jihoon hanya mengangguk dan berguman lalu mengajak Wonwoo dan Soonyoung untuk ke kamarnya. Nyonya Lee dan Soonyoung saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Soonyoung memutus kontak mata mereka dan berjalan mengikuti Jihoon

Saat Jihoon, Wonwoo, dan Soonyoung telah meninggalkan ruang tamu dan berjalan menuju kamar Jihoon seorang pemuda tampan dari arah taman belakang rumah Jihoon menghampiri Nyonya Lee. "Eomma aku mencium bau vampire. Apa teman eomma kemari?" tanya namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu. "Ani, teman eomma tidak kesini. Itu bau dari temannya Jihoon Mingyu-ya" jawab nyonya Lee sambil membalik badannya menghadap namja yang bernama Mingyu itu.

.

"Jihoon-ie apa boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Soonyoung saat mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas. "Tanya saja Young" jawab Jihoon tanpa menoleh kearah Soonyong. "Apa itu eomma mu? Maksudku eomma kandung mu?" tanya Soonyong. Jihoon mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menatap Soonyoung dan menggelang "Ani, dia bukan eomma kandungku. Appa menikah lagi 4 tahun setelah eommaku meninggal" jawab Jihoon santai seakan tidak peduli jika yang dibahas saat ini adalah masalah pribadinya. Wonwoo yang mendengar pertanyaan Soonyoung dan jawaban Jihoon hanya diam, ia tak mengerti kenapa Jihoon mudah sekali memberitahukan rahasianya kepada Soonyoung karna Jihoon bukan tipikal orang yang terbuka bahkan Jihoon adalah tipikal orang yang sangat tertutup.

"Pantas saja..." ucap Soonyoung terhenti karna Jihoon dan Wonwoo menatapnya. "Pantas saja apa?" tanya Jihoon sedikit mendesak. "Pantas saja...kalian tidak mirip" jawab Soonyoung dengan cengiran menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Tapi banyak yang bilang kalau aku dan eomma sangat mirip, walaupun dia bukan eomma kandungku" kata Jihoon dengan nada heran. "Kalian tidak mirip sama sekali, dan jangan dengar kata orang lain yang mengatakan kalian mirip. Cukup dengar apa yang aku katakan Jihoon-ie" ungkap Soonyoung dengan nada lembut dan mata yang menatap intens kedalam netra Jihoon. Jihoon hanya diam tapi tak bisa dipungkiri dihatinya yang paling dalam ia sangat senang, karna Soonyoung menenangkan hatinya. Jujur Jihoon sangat tidak suka saat orang-orang mengatakannya mirip dengan eomma tirinya, karna dia hanya ingin mendengar bahwa ia sangat mirip dengan eomma kandungnya.

.

.

Pukul sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00 KST saat nyonya Lee memanggil Jihoon untuk mengajak teman-temannya makan malam.

Suasana di meja makan keluarga Lee sangat hening, semuanya terfokus pada sajian yang disiapkan oleh nyonya Lee. Dan benar saja semuanya makan makanan manusia tak terkecuali 3 vampire penghuni kediaman Lee dan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung senang penciumannya masih baik, bau vampire yang tak asing baginya ternyata bau vampire dari temannya 'Mingyu'.

Sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan teman karna mereka hanya bertemu sekali saat Mingyu baru menjadi vampire dan saat itu dia terlihat sangat sulit mengatasi nafsunya. Dan dengan baik hatinya Soonyoung yang melihat kejadian itu membantu Mingyu dalam menangani nafsu untuk tidak menggigit manusia sembarangan dengan cara meminum darah hewan.

Mingyu juga mengingat Soonyoung karna saat mereka tak sengaja saling bertatapan Mingyu tersenyum kearah Soonyoung, senyumnya sangat lebar hingga menunjukkan gigi taringnya yang sangat jelas walaupun ia tidak dalam tahap akan menggigit mangsanya.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam Jihoon, Wonwoo dan Soonyoung kembali ke kamar Jihoon untuk melanjutkan tugas mereka.

Setalah 1 jam berkutat dengan tugas, ke 3 namja yang berada di kamar Jihoon menghela nafas lega karna akhirnya tugas dari Cho seonsangmin selesai mereka kerjakan.

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung pamit pulang pada Jihoon dan Nyonya Lee. Saat mereka akan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kediaman Lee itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara Mingyu yang menghentian mereka. "Sekarang sudah malam, bukankah lebih baik kau menginap hyung?" tanya Mingyu menatap Soonyoung dan Wonwoo bergiliran. "Tidak perlu, tapi terima kasih atas tawaranmu...?" ucap Wonwoo terhenti. "Mingyu, Kim Mingyu" kata Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk kembali berujar "Terimakasih atas tawaranmu Mingyu-ssi" ucap Wonwoo masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ajumma, Jihoon-ie, Mingyu-ya" ucap Soonyoung sebelum meninggalkan kediaman Lee dengan Wonwoo yang mengikutinya.

.

.

Sesampai Wonwoo dan Soonyoung di rumah megah mereka, Wonwoo buka suara. "Soonyong-ie kau kenal dengan saudara Jihoon?" tanya Wonwoo. Sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan ini dari tadi hanya saja dia belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakannya saat di rumah Jihoon.

"Hmm, aku mengenalnya. Kami pernah bertemu dulu" jawab Soonyoung sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang keluarga. "Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Soonyoung saat mendapati raut wajah Wonwoo yang berkerut. "Aku tidak suka berada didekatnya. Dia menatapku seakan dia akan memakanku detik itu juga" ungkap Wonwoo sambil berjalan menuju sofa disebelah Soonyoung.

Soonyoung yang mendengar perkataan Wonwoo terdiam. 'Apa Mingyu menyukai bau darah Wonwoo? Jika dugaanku benar Wonwoo harus jauh-jauh dari Mingyu' pikiran Soonyoung melayang memikirkan cara agar Mingyu tidak dekat-dekat dengan Wonwoo karna bagaimanapun Mingyu temannya dan Wonwoo saudaranya.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf atas cerita yang kurang memuaskan T.T

Otak Soji lagi mampet (?)

Kyaaaa ^.^ udah pada lihat MV uri Sebong yang Boom Boom? Soji nggak kuat liatnya (melting)

.

RnR please ^.^

Thanks ^^


End file.
